Ganondorf
Ganondorf (from The Legend of Zelda series), known as the Dark Lord, is the main villain of The Ian Isberto Adventures. Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating, seeing all others as either tools to be used or enemies to be destroyed. He is just as likely to reward a servant for a job well done as he is likely to kill them for speaking out of line. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf’s most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. The Legend of Zelda Series In The Legend of Zelda series, Ganondorf is the archenemy of Link and the leader of the Gerudo, a race of desert brigands, until he acquires great magical power to become a king of evil. His specific motives vary from game to game, but most often they include capturing Princess Zelda, and planning to achieve the domination of Hyrule. To this end, he seeks the Triforce, a powerful magical relic, which will grant whatever wish the bearer desires, and usually manipulates several other villains to accomplish his plans and ambitions. In most of the series, he already possesses the Triforce of Power, which gives him great strength and makes him invincible to all but certain holy weapons such as the Master Sword. However, Ganondorf's lust for power can never be satisfied, and he seeks the full Triforce to grant his wish of world domination. There are many histories of Ganondorf's appearances: In Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf swears his allegiance to the King of Hyrule, in order to betray him and conquer Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda asks Link to take the Master Sword, a mystical weapon used to defeat evil. After Link finds all the items necessary to take the sword, Zelda and her nursemaid Impa are chased from Hyrule Castle by Ganondorf. Once Link opens the door protecting the Master Sword and takes it, he falls into a deep sleep, allowing Ganondorf to steal the Triforce of Power from the room. Seven years later, Link awakens as an adult, and finds Hyrule corrupted by Ganondorf. Link collects the power of the seven sages - including Zelda, who is kidnapped after she reveals herself. He encounters Ganondorf, defeating him and escaping from the castle with Zelda. However, Ganondorf uses the Triforce of Power to turn into his bestial form, known as Ganon. Link defeats him with the help of Zelda and the other sages, and Ganondorf is banished to the Sacred Realm, swearing vengence against Zelda, the Sages and Link. In Twilight Princess, after the Ocarina of Time when Ganondorf was banished to the Sacred Realm to stand trial before the Sages, he was condemned to death, but, as he was the bearer of the Triforce of Power, the Sages were unable to kill him even with the sacred Sword of the Sages. Subsequently, in his rage, Ganondorf breaks his chains and kills the Sage of water before claiming the Sword of the Sages for him self. The Sages, desperate to stop the King of Evil, banished him to the Twilight Realm, leaving him with a glowing wound on his chest. In the Twilight Realm, Ganondorf presents himself as a demonic deity to Zant, delegating his power and persuading him to attempt conquest of the light world. Ganon does not appear again until the end of the Twilight Princess - in the throne of Hyrule Castle, proclaiming it as his own. He is challenged by Midna, prompting Ganondorf to possess Princess Zelda and attack Link before changing to beast form, known as Ganon. Midna recovers and teleports Link and Zelda to Hyrule Field before attempting to defeat Ganondorf, causing the castle to explode. Ganondorf appears on horseback, holding Midna's fused shadow and crushing it between his hands to show his victory over Midna. After a battle on horseback, Ganondorf requests a final duel, using the execution sword as his weapon. Link defeats Ganondorf, impaling him through the wound in his chest with the Master Sword. After getting up and uttering a few words, the Triforce symbol on his hand disappears, and Zant is shown snapping his own neck in a vision. Ganondorf gasps, his eyes glaze over, and he seemingly dies standing in place. However his fate is not actully disclosed. The Ian Isberto Adventures Series In The Ian Isberto Adventures series, Ganondorf appears as the chief antagonist in a plot twist throughout the series. Many years, Ganondorf had been defeated by a true hero named Link for centuries ago. However, as many years have passed, it was discovered that he was somehow brought back to life by a pair of four villains - Monsieur Mallah (from Teen Titans), Wuya (from Xiaolin Showdown), Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff Girls), and The Penguin (from The Batman). As Ganondorf now taking vengeance, he claimed he would conquer the whole world he saw after being brought back to life. In the location where Ganondorf was hidden, the Ganon's Castle, from Ocarina of Time, was re-builded by Mallah. As Ganondorf lived in his castle, he watches the primary villains (such as Ruber, Colonel Muska, Grings Kodai, Mr. Freeze, and others) who would take over the world, but when he sees the main heroes, known as the Team Isberto (Ian Isberto, Dexter, Cyborg, Buttercup, and Gohan), showed up for their adventures, he decides the sent out the secondary villains (which are the Cartoon Network, FUNimation, and DC villains) to work for the primary villains and to get rid of Team Isberto for which they will be getting in their way as one of Ganondorf's dastardly plots which he would formed The Ganon Force. However, when the primary and secondary villains are defeated, Ganondorf's evil plots were foiled by Team Isberto as they helped the friends and saved the world, but he vows to have vengeance against Team Isberto for his next plan. Category:Villains